The Netherworld Demons
by BloodyRose98
Summary: Laharl and Etna are thrown into the human world after a large battle, in a search for a new portal to return to the Netherworld they meet the hunter brothers Sam and Dean who are trying to think of a plan to beat Abaddon.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my new Supernatural Disgaea crossover set in Supernaturals Season 9 and after Laharl becomes Overlord. Hope you enjoy ittt.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Supernatural, Disgaea or any of the characters used.**

Etna screamed as she and Laharl fell through the twisting portal, before they fell heavily onto hard ground covered in grass. "Ooow." She pouted for a few seconds before realisation flickered across her face, "Ah, where's the prince?"  
Spinning around to scan the area around her quickly, she gasped when she saw a figure lying still in the grass a little way from herself. Walking over to Laharl, she knelt, before sighing as she saw that he was still alive - merely unconscious. Remembering the fight from before, she wasn't really surprised - he _had_ been hit by three blasts from an angel weapon.

"Aw man, now I have to carry him... Orrr, I could just leave him and become Overlord myself… Buut, I don't know where I am and I'll probably need him, too bad." Turning to Laharl, she picked him up off the ground and tucked him underneath her arm, carrying him out of the field. "The prinnies would be reaaally useful right now."

Coming across a large building with breaking lights that spelled out a name of some sorts, she dragged Laharl - none too roughly - towards the first door she saw. She lightly kicked at it as she called out "Helllllooo~"

Inside, the quiet hum of lowered voices stopped. The two brothers inside turned to gaze at the door, hands slipping down to grasp their respective weapons. Taking a firm hold of the demon blade, Dean etched slowly towards the door as Sam peered through the netted windows. The younger brother narrowed his eyes slightly, able to make out the slight form of someone outside. They seemed to be holding something low to the ground, out of his field of vision, but he couldn't see anything that marked them out as dangerous.

Making a noise in the back of his throat, Dean flung the door open without warning and looked warily down at the small red headed girl in front of him, Sam moving up behind him.  
"Heeeey guyyyss, mind if I come in? Great!" Etna beamed up at them both - taller than she'd expected - and made to push past the two men, hefting Laharl up under her arm again.  
Blocking her way through, Dean glared. "Yes actually, we do mind. Who the hell are you?"

Glancing down at the girls hand to see what she had been holding before, Sam noticed the young boy that the teenager was holding for the first time. "Dean." He said in an urgent tone, moving towards the teens.

The girl pulled the boy back behind her as her body moved into a defensive position, readying herself to fight the two if it proved necessary. As troublesome as it was, she was the only one of the two of them in any position to fight, and that left her with the responsibility of protecting the young Overlord.

"Whoa, you're the one who asked for our help, remember." Sam responded to her sudden change in attitude as he rose to his feet and moved back from the doorway to allow her entry. Somewhat more reluctantly, Dean followed suit, backing out of the way to give her room to pass.

Smiling widely, she turned, grabbing the boy once again and hoisting him up into her arms to easily carry him. She carried him quickly into the room to the closest bed, letting him down gently onto the mattressa. "Oh, I'm Etna by the way." She flashed a fanged grin back at them, winking.

"Uuh I'm…" Sam paused midsentence as he stared at the small bat wings and spaded tail that had been hidden behind her when she was outside.  
"Ya know it's rude to stare." Etna quipped, turning back to face them properly and curling her tail around herself slowly.

Dean pointed the knife at her as he shifted from foot to foot, his gaze never leaving the girl in front of him. "What the hell are you? How'd you find us?"  
"Isn't it kinda obvious? Imma demon, numbskull." Etna narrowed her eyes at the knife pointed her direction, fingers flexing slightly - almost itching to summon up her lance right there and then and show the humans what was what.

"You're not like any demon I've ever seen" Sam mused aloud, studying Etna closely. He noted no black eyes, nor were wings and a tail the norm for the demons he had fought off before in his life.

"Do you work for Abaddon?" Dean demanded, knife still pointing unwaveringly towards her face. "Do you?"  
Etna merely blinked in confusion "Who? Who the heck is 'Abaddon'?"  
Dean's eyes narrowed, "Don't pull that shit with me! Abaddon, do you work for her!?"

"I only work for the Overlord." She answered, glancing around the room with faint interest now that Laharl was relatively safe.  
Dean and Sam exchanged a bemused glance, neither of them having ever heard the term before. Perhaps she meant Crowley? Dean recovered first "The what?"

Etna rolled her eyes, exasperated with the two men who seemed to know nothing important. "The Overlord? Mr High and Mighty?" Noticing their still-blank stares of confusion, she sighed and pointed towards the boy currently occupying Sam's bed "Him."

Dean looked to his brother, his eyes bright with amusement "You work for a kid?"  
Etna grinned maliciously at them both, her tail flickering around her as she answered him "You'd be surprised."

**And that's the end of the first chapter. Please let me know what you think, it would be useful to know haha. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I live! So I am currently in the progress of rewriting the plots for 2 of my fics and writing a story of my own, I've set a specific day that I will spend writing so hopefully all my fics will get updating as soon as possible. Well here it is chapter 2 of the Netherworld Demons.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Supernatural or Disgaea**

* * *

Dean and Sam sat at the motel table with identical looks of apprehension whilst Etna perched on the same bed as the blue haired boy. Unable to stop himself Dean spoke up, asking a question that had been on his mind since the demon turned up at their door. "So, if you're a demon then why would you come to us?"

Etna gave them a blank look. "It was the first door I found." Sam's features twisted into one of surprise.

"You do know that we are hunters right?"

"Good for you."

"... Demon hunters."

At this Etna laughed "Well you wouldn't try to harm little old me now, would you?"  
Dean's eyes narrowed harshly "Why wouldn't we? We should just take out you and that little brat over there."

Etna mock gasped, throwing a hand over her mouth as she spoke "You would harm a _child_? That's just so .. hmm demonic." Dropping her hand she grinned widely showing off her sharp canines.

Dean closed his mouth, stopping himself before he could retort, at the look Sam sent him. "So, Etna, I have a few questions. Just some things that I'm curious about, would you be happy to answer them?"

"Hmmm, maybe not happy~ but sure. I'll answer what I can, It's not like I can do anything else until he wakes up anyway."

"Well." Sam drummed his fingers on the tabletop as he tried to sift through the questions he wanted to ask. "Firstly, you said that you were demons but you don't work for Abaddon. Does that mean you work for Crowley?"

Huffing in annoyance, Etna sent him a bored look. "We've been over this, I work for Prince Laharl. I don't even know who this Abaddon or Crowley are."

Thinking over her answer, Dean shook his head in disbelief. "You mean you actually work for that boy? He's just a child though, and I know you said that we'd 'be surprised', but how dangerous can he actually be?"

"Ughh, can't you just take my word for it? Honestly, just 'cause I'm a demon doesn't mean you can go around not believing a word I say. Yes that 'child' is the one I work for and yes he is stronger then you think he is."

Hearing this Dean smirked, "And yet here he is lying unconscious in a room with two demon hunters."

Growling, Etna lunged at the hunter in question, her spear springing into her grasp as she attempted to impale him. Ducking out of the way, Dean rolled in front of her, anger darkening his eyes as he pulled the demon blade from his pocket. Before he had the chance to attack Etna had once again jumped at him, and he was forced to dodge once more, cursing under his breath. Moving backwards in the direction that Sam was now standing, prepared to throw the bottle of holy water in his hands if necessary.

"Aaahh!"

Looking up in confusion, Sam and Dean stared in shock as Etna tried to yank her spear from the bed next to 'The Overlord Laharl's' stomach. Succeeding in wrenching her spear out she spun towards Dean with a fire in her eyes. "You idiot, you could have caused me to kill him, then what? I'd be stuck here! You know, some of us need him to get back home."

At this Sam raised his eyebrows "You mean you can't get back without him?"

Crossing her arms stubbornly, she pouted as she replied "I don't know how, Ok? I don't even know if he knows, but I can sure as hell guess that I'm gonna need his help either way."

"Well, we need to go after Abaddon tomorrow so I'm not sure if we can be much help."

"Naw don't worry 'bout it. I just needed somewhere to drag Prince to for the night, then hopefully he'll wake tomorrow and we can be on our way."

Hopping onto the bed again she flopped down, shoving the boy further away so that she would have more room to sleep. Sam looked over to his brother, knowing exactly what he would be thinking. "Just leave them be Dean, you heard her - They'll be gone tomorrow, and so will we."

"What if she tries to kill us in our sleep? Think Sam, we've covered all entrances in salt lines and there's a devils trap above the door but she just walked right past. They did nothing."

Walking over to the other bed, Dean placed the demon knife beneath the pillow before climbing under the sheets, his body tensed as though he was awaiting an attack.

Shaking his head at his brother, Sam opened his laptop before opening his search browser and typing in the words "Overlord of Hell". Upon finding nothing on the subjects of the Overlord, alternate Hells and even the names Laharl and Etna, Sam rubbed his eyes, glancing to the clock before sighing and collapsing on the worn sofa.

Opening his eyes blearily hours later, Sam slowly sat up from the sofa that he was forced to take when the two demons had claimed his bed. Registering what he had just thought, his eyes darted over to where Etna was sitting cross legged on his bed whilst eyeing Dean distrustfully.

Clearing his throat to get her attention, he shifted slightly when her gaze switched to him, her crimson red eyes unnerving even to him. He quickly glanced around the room, looking for inspiration for a topic that would hopefully not offend her in any way. His eyes settled on the as of yet still unconscious 'Overlord'. Nodding his head to the young boy he spoke as calmly as he could "So, has this happened before?"

Etna tilted her head slightly as she thought about the random question aimed at her. "Hmm? Once before, took two years to wake him up."

Upon hearing this new piece of information Sam's eyes widened. Was it even possible to sleep for 2 years without waking? Without the bodies natural needs to wake him?

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter, I will try to update before a year but please do be patient I'm working on a lot right now but I will definitely get to each fic. I hope you enjoyed it, if you did please leave a review and if you have any questions or criticism then let me know :)**

**Until next time! **


End file.
